Various types of shovels are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a shovel with an attachable umbrella including a shovel having a blade attached to a cylindrical handle, an aperture continuously disposed within the handle of the shovel from a threaded top end to proximal a bottom end, and an umbrella. What has been further needed is for the umbrella to have a shaft, a canopy, and a hollow cylindrical base having a top surface, a bottom surface, an exterior surface, a threaded interior surface, and a solid middle portion disposed within the base. Lastly, what has been needed is for the top end of the handle to selectively threadably engage an interior surface of the base proximal a top surface of the base, and for the top end of the handle to also selectively threadably engage the interior surface of the base proximal the bottom surface of the base. The shovel with an attachable umbrella thus provides a user with protection against the elements while working outdoors and eliminates the need for the user to separately carry both items.